Rivals
by BrandedIron
Summary: Ivy is the mother of Sari, but she is a wanted woman. After taking the lives of people she had never met... but she was hired to do these things... since she was an assassin. But when she is told to look after her daughter after these years... two of the robots manage to fall for her, but which one will win her heart?


**Chapter One;**

* * *

"You want me to go and see that your daughter is okay, and stay over-night with the robots?" I asked, "I'll get my stuff... and protect your daughter... but why would you want a wanted woman to do this?" He looked at me tearfully, "Just please, go and see her and protect her... she hasn't contacted me for three days... if she doesn't want to stay with me... she can live with the Autobots if they are kind to her... but if she decides to stay... you shall have to stay with her." I opened my eyes wide and decided to ask him if he knew where the kid was, after all, no-one knew where the robots live...

"Yes... I put a tracker on her shoe... but I don't think she has taken it off, Ah! no she hasn't. You should got and get a suitcase... I have a feeling she would want to stay with the Autobots... tell her that I have been killed by a decepticon... then she will stay with them." he said, I had a feeling that he wanted her to be safe... but I also had the feeling that he wanted me to be her guardian... and wanted woman. I have no doubt that they have placed posters of me everywhere... and since the Autobots help with the crime they will know my face.

"You'll have to give me a note to take... like your will, but the Autobots will know that I am wanted since they help out with the crimes that take place here in Detroit... I don't think they let me be near Sari... unless I record your voice saying the words... and then you would be shot... do you think that you could do that Professor?" I asked, trying not to make the man concerned. He nodded his head symbolizing that he would be happy to do that. I nodded and walked out of the building and want to gather my things.

I was dressed in a kind of Assassins clothes... colored white, making it easy to see. I always had a mask on and you could only see my blue orbs. I went over to a small cottage close by, no-one knew it was there... well some did but they thought it was abandoned years ago. I got a back pack... I figured I could take the girl out shopping so I could get some new clothes myself... but I still had to be careful... everyone knew my face.

I finally finished and was about to leave when I got a knock on the door. It was the Professor. "What?" I asked, "Here, I have the video... show them this... and they shall keep you safe as well."

"Okay..." I said and took the item.

"Have this as well," I took the item that the Professor now had in his hands. It was a tracker. I shook my head and moved past the man. I looked at the device to find a red dot beeping, not to far... I will have to go through the roof... I'd rather avoid the public at this time. I sprinted to a building, where the child was and saw that the roof was flat and there was a cracked window. I pulled out my bow and placed a grappling hook to it. I shot it at the side of the window, gripping the concrete block. I jumped and the rope moved its way into the building, giving me a way in.

I let go before the rope got blocked by the glass, allowing me to go through the gap. I landed silently on the concrete floor. There she was, the littler girl with red hair in pigtails, also known as Sari. I moved closer, staying in the shadows. Quickly I was behind her. "Who is this Organic!?" a robot said, now looking at me, confused. I glared back and handed the girl the video. "Your father gave me this before he was killed... killed by a decepticon." I said, I stood up.

"And your father gave me a note... saying you will stay with the Autobots... and I will be her guardian... like a mother. So if you hurt her..." I warned, now pulling out a sword. They stood back a little. I smirked and then looked at Sari. "I guess you'll be my... mom then..." she whispered. I crouched down and hugged her. "Don't be alarmed..." I gulped a little until the leader of the Autobots spoke up. "You're a wanted woman... why would Sari want a wanted guardian?" he asked. I couldn't reveal my past... but if I had to live with them I may as well tell them.

"I'm... I'm kind of Sari's REAL mother..." I uttered, making the yellow one gasp. I shot him a glance and then pulled down my hood. There stood red hair, but blue eyes. "Whoa, you really look like Sari! except for the beautiful blue eyes!" the yellow one pointed out. I glared at him. He backed away and then looked to his leader. "May as well introduce ourselves Autobots..." he said, "I'm Optimus Prime."

"I'm Bumblebee," the yellow one said.

"I'm Bulkhead!" the big green one.

"The names Prowl," a black one said, hiding in the shadows.

"and I'm Ratchet..." a grumpy old one said.

I nodded at them all, but one got my attention... that Prowl guy. Don't get me wrong... he looks cool and all, but he looks dangerous. "Do you like Prowl? You seem to stare at him..." Bumblebee said, now looking heart broken. "No, he looks sneaky... that is all, and besides, I think a trash can is more good looking then you guys." I smirked now looking at Sari. "We will be staying here, but I will have to give you a room of your own... and since I don't think there is any more rooms... I will be on guard." I said, now looking at all of them. They nodded and went to their rooms.


End file.
